A Collection of Short Stories
by SailorLuckCard
Summary: A bunch of stories that didn't get finished writing end up here. -Now with complete commentary at the beginning!
1. Why is this? Chp 1

**This one was actually a good idea. I trashed it though, because they were too many twists and turns in it. The tonight came from- well, the story was based off one of my crazy dreams!**

**Enjoy.  
**

THIS STORY IS FANMADE. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. LEN AND RIN KAGAMINE, AND HATSUNE ARE APART OF VOCALOID, I DON'T OWN THEM

ALL JUST A DREAM.

A bored otaku, a big fan of Vocaloid he was. He loved Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins.

One day, he decided to make robots of them, artificial bodies, brains of computers, and whatever he typed in his computer, connected with the one in the brain, made them speak.

Confused yet? It will make sense sooner or later.

When Megan O'Jalley was hopping to school one day, she ran up to her best friend Triz Panner excitedly. "OMG, there's going to be 3 new kids in first hour!" She started to dance. "I wonder if their triplets!"

"Don't get too excited," Triz mocked her. "They might be mean. Come on, let's dash to class!" They did, eventually, after almost running into Janise Feldberg and beckoning her to race too.

Megan looked around the class happily and spotted 3 different-looking kids. Two of them had blonde hair and yellow clothes on. _They must be twins_, thought Megan. _They look like the Kagamine twins!_ She then glanced at the other girl. She had teal hair and blue eyes, but they kind of matched her hair for some reason. _Dye much,_ Megan thought again. _God, does SHE look like Miku!_

"Hi, I'm Megan O'Jalley! Welcome to Mrs. Malts' class!"

The twins looked at each other carefully. "Thanks," said the boy. His voice sounded an octave higher than the other boys at school. "We all came from Japan."

"I-I kind of like it here." The blonde girl blushed slightly.

"Sure you do," Luke Benoweth jumped up from nowhere. "That must mean- you all like anime!"

Luke Benoweth is an annoying boy, such a ham he is!

The girl that looked like Miku pouted. "Sure we do, but other people at my old school didn't. Too mainstream."

"OK guys settle down!" Yelled Mrs. Malts (the teacher). "We have 3 new kids to introduce, and not much time!"

The announcements came on, in a distorted manner. News that all heard about 7 times this week came, like the lunch for the day, signing up for golfing, the relay for life, and SCAMP Walk 'n' Roll (punny isn't it?). After those stupid things, it was Mrs. Malts' time to speak.

"These are our new students that all the way from Prefecture Japan. This is Len Kale, Rin Kale, and Hatsune Kale. They are triplets, and are apart of a big family."

"Hello!" They all said at once. Megan was really happy to see a smiling Len, a cross Rin, and a chipper Hatsune. It was obvious that they will tell me that they are Vocaloids, thought Megan, knowing that she was lampshading what will happens sooner or later.

"Go sit next to Luke, Rin, and Hatsune, you sit next to Megan, and Len will go sit next to Triz."

Triz winked at me and Megan knew what she meant. They were both Len fanatics, although Megan was a closet one. She didn't really cry much at his songs, except for the Paper Plane one (sang by Rin AND Len).

Megan smiled warmly as Hatsune took a seat next to her. Hatsune twirled her teal pigtails affectingly. "So, I think I'm going to enjoy sitting next to you."

_This is new,_ thought Megan. _Nobody ever said that to me before._

END OF PART ONE.

**Wow. I can't believe it! This chapter is finally finished! Woo-hoo! (Does the "good idea started" dance.)**

**Okay. So this story started off as this really weird dream I had, just like that other one I had. (Looks at Kyon mockingly.) As you can tell by the whole 'robot' thing, this story is mainly going to focus on LenXMegan. (Sorry RinXLen-ers!)**

**Enjoy the rest, once I scourge myself to type it up! ~**


	2. Why is this? Chp 2

**God, this one I forgot what the next chapter was going to be!~ I forced this one onto the screen, because so many people favored this story.**

**(Sighs). I didn't even do this far enough!  
**

**Enjoy anyways!  
**

I DO NOT OWN LUCKY STAR.

{Author's Note}: This story is in the favor of a 4koma, if you were wondering why they are really short.

And why is this show called Lucky Star?

A series of 4koma-like drabbles

Chapter 2: A slow weekend

**What Konata did over the weekend**

"Hentai hentai hentai!~" Sang Konata while she was searching for- you know, a good comedy comic strip. "Oooo! Laurel Foster's good night, this otta be a good one!"

After reading the doushinji entirely, Konata was wide eyed, thinking this would be about a stranger and an innocent one, making out.

It was a children's manga, with art that looked like a doushinji.

**What Tsukasa did over the weekend**

Flipping through the channels quickly, Tsukasa landed on a kids' channel, and it was showing The Teletubbies. "Wah, Kagami, look! I never watched this show in ages!"

"Which one?" Asked Kagamin, curious.

"Teletubbies! Remember?" Tsukasa was thinking. "Wasn't I like, 6 or something?" Kagami's face turned blue. "Wasn't that show for a 2 year old?"

"EHHHH?" Shrieked Tsukasa. "But I liked it!"


	3. Just a Dream

**This one was actually a good idea. I trashed it though, because they were too many twists and turns in it. The tonight came from- well, the story was based off one of my crazy dreams!**

**Enjoy.  
**

THIS STORY IS FANMADE. MOST OF THE CHARACTERS ARE MINE. LEN AND RIN KAGAMINE, AND HATSUNE ARE APART OF VOCALOID, I DON'T OWN THEM

ALL JUST A DREAM.

A bored otaku, a big fan of Vocaloid he was. He loved Hatsune Miku and the Kagamine twins.

One day, he decided to make robots of them, artificial bodies, brains of computers, and whatever he typed in his computer, connected with the one in the brain, made them speak.

Confused yet? It will make sense sooner or later.

When Megan O'Jalley was hopping to school one day, she ran up to her best friend Triz Panner excitedly. "OMG, there's going to be 3 new kids in first hour!" She started to dance. "I wonder if their triplets!"

"Don't get too excited," Triz mocked her. "They might be mean. Come on, let's dash to class!" They did, eventually, after almost running into Janise Feldberg and beckoning her to race too.

Megan looked around the class happily and spotted 3 different-looking kids. Two of them had blonde hair and yellow clothes on. _They must be twins_, thought Megan. _They look like the Kagamine twins!_ She then glanced at the other girl. She had teal hair and blue eyes, but they kind of matched her hair for some reason. _Dye much,_ Megan thought again. _God, does SHE look like Miku!_

"Hi, I'm Megan O'Jalley! Welcome to Mrs. Malts' class!"

The twins looked at each other carefully. "Thanks," said the boy. His voice sounded an octave higher than the other boys at school. "We all came from Japan."

"I-I kind of like it here." The blonde girl blushed slightly.

"Sure you do," Luke Benoweth jumped up from nowhere. "That must mean- you all like anime!"

Luke Benoweth is an annoying boy, such a ham he is!

The girl that looked like Miku pouted. "Sure we do, but other people at my old school didn't. Too mainstream."

"OK guys settle down!" Yelled Mrs. Malts (the teacher). "We have 3 new kids to introduce, and not much time!"

The announcements came on, in a distorted manner. News that all heard about 7 times this week came, like the lunch for the day, signing up for golfing, the relay for life, and SCAMP Walk 'n' Roll (punny isn't it?). After those stupid things, it was Mrs. Malts' time to speak.

"These are our new students that all the way from Prefecture Japan. This is Len Kale, Rin Kale, and Hatsune Kale. They are triplets, and are apart of a big family."

"Hello!" They all said at once. Megan was really happy to see a smiling Len, a cross Rin, and a chipper Hatsune. It was obvious that they will tell me that they are Vocaloids, thought Megan, knowing that she was lampshading what will happens sooner or later.

"Go sit next to Luke, Rin, and Hatsune, you sit next to Megan, and Len will go sit next to Triz."

Triz winked at me and Megan knew what she meant. They were both Len fanatics, although Megan was a closet one. She didn't really cry much at his songs, except for the Paper Plane one (sang by Rin AND Len).

Megan smiled warmly as Hatsune took a seat next to her. Hatsune twirled her teal pigtails affectingly. "So, I think I'm going to enjoy sitting next to you."

_This is new,_ thought Megan. _Nobody ever said that to me before._

END OF PART ONE.

**Wow. I can't believe it! This chapter is finally finished! Woo-hoo! (Does the "good idea started" dance.)**

**Okay. So this story started off as this really weird dream I had, just like that other one I had. (Looks at Kyon mockingly.) As you can tell by the whole 'robot' thing, this story is mainly going to focus on LenXMegan. (Sorry RinXLen-ers!)**

**Enjoy the rest, once I scourge myself to type it up! ~**


	4. 7 min w Len

**Ahh… this story. Dear God, I wrote this out pure boredom. The beginning of the disclaimer is left as its original self. **

**Enjoy!**

Just a one-shot that was supposed to be on Quizilla. They won't let me save! )(

Sorry if the type size is messed up. I don't own Vocaloid.

Enjoy! :D

Your hands were trembling as you knocked on the door ever so slightly. Rin opened it for you, and you grasiously walked in. "Kagamine Len is waiting for you," she said ina fake tone. _She must be jealous because I'm hanging out with Len,_ you thought. _What a meanie._

As you were following one of the household maids, you noticed some pictures on the walls. The pictures were of some of the relatives of the famous Vocaloid family. You then looked at the maid again. She had shiny aquamarine hair and a blue dress. Could she be Hatsune Miku?

"This is his room!" Said the maid cheerfully, voice that of a cute little fairy princess.

"Thanks," you said hestitally. You opened the door, and you saw him.

Clad in his tradtional Vocaloid outfit, Len Kagamine stood waiting for you. "Hello!" He bowed. "Care for a game of checkers?"

_Couldn't there be something else to do?_, you thought. _But wait- this is __Japan__ you're talking about_.

After about a couple of rounds, (of him winning of course), you sugguested something else.

You started to blush ever so slightly. "Umm- well, since I'm your guest and all,"you mumbled.

"Mm?"

"C-could youkissme?"

"Mm? Kiss you?" Len started to blush too. "You see, I have never kissed a girl before."

"Niether have I." (Cough cough!) "I mean, a guy. Like you. Besides Dad."

Len started to lean closer and closer to your face. 2 inches away and he's touching your mouth. A senstaional feeling was creeping up your throat. A kiss. An actual, **actual** KISS. Kyaaaaaaa! You had almost screamed.

"Um, may I please come in?" Said a voice. A green haired girl walked in and you guys sat down in a jiffy.

"I brought you some tea," she said gracefully. "Do you want some?"


	5. Blank Face

**I'm so embarassed about writing this one! ./. Long story. This one I posted on fiction Press, too, for reasons. Sadly, it ended up like these other ones too.**

**Enjoy!  
**

THESE ARE SOME "RANDOM" CHARACTERS, AND ARE FANMADE. THEY OBVIOUSLY DON'T RELATE TO ANYONE. POSSIBLY.

Blank Face

A short story. (Part 1)

Hello. I'm Spencer Henson.

As a baby, I grew up in Utah and somehow ended up in Japan in a jiffy. Not sure why, I'm still asking myself this I walk down the hallways in school, thinking, why I am suddenly in Michigan!

My parents told me I'd only be here for a short time, and a short time it is! I will suddenly move on June 6th, only a couple days shy of the last day of school.

I won't be coming back.

At least I don't think it will. Anyways, this isn't the entire purpose of the story. These 3 girls are in it, and each one of them I can only tolerate so much. Oh, I think I forgot some people. **The twenty girls that asked me out,** that's who! Yep. Its true. TWENTY GIRLS! I just feeling like cutting out their throats and throwing them over the bus! Excuse me. Now, onto the story.

It was in the middle of March, and my teacher Mrs. Perez told us we could go to the next hour (the bell rang). I finally got to the front of the line, leading up to the door. I opened it, and that's when I met HER.

Standing there was a tall shy-looking timid girl, her face slightly flushed, and her curly hair out of place.

"Hi, are you Spencer Henson?" She asked excitedly (mood swings, anyone?) I didn't know how she knew my name, but I was quite popular.

"Yes I am," I said casually. _I just don't hope she asks me out,_ I thought. I choked and didn't make an expression. _Just please!_

"Hi! I'm Morgan!" She said, sounding like an enthusiastic kodomo (Child in Japanese). How are you? Do you like anime? Have you ever heard of Haruhi Suzumiya? Are you really moving soon?" A sudden rush of questions flooded my face liked a blanket thrown at my face.

I wanted to kill myself. I slightly smiled and went off on my "merry" way.

I forgot to tell you something else. I can't marry until I'm 16, as part of my culture. I also can't really talk to girls, sadly enough (Just kidding! : D) I also can't STAND girls hugging me. It's… uh… uncomfortable, and I want my own space.

The next time me and this girl meant, I felt even more shocked. It was over the span of about 2 hours (school hours). It was almost sixth hour, and I didn't want to be tardy. (I hate that!)

She came up to me and started to sing a random song. I kind of looked up, amused. But her voice sort of… sucked.

It sounded weird, and I wanted to know why.

Morgan blushed and ran off.

_**Me make more? Leave a review, and you decide! **_


End file.
